Trigon (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
|-|Trigon Post Crisis= |-|Trigon New 52= |-|Trigon Injustice= Summary Trigon is an antagonist in DC comics , he is the father of raven, he first appeared in new teen titans and was created by Marv wolfman george perez Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | High 4-B | Low 2-C | 2-A | 1-B Name: Trigon Origin: DC which stands for Detective Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superman Physical Caracteristics, soul manipulation (he can absorb souls and he can also steal them) Portal Creation (he can open portals) immortality (type 1 seen here) regeneration (mid-godly he was able to come back even if he was destroyed along with his soul) weather manipulation (he filled earth with storms) power nullification (he used a magic attack named hellfire which depowered swamp thing stated here aswell) reality warping (his magic was distorting realityand he reshaped the planet to his own image) immune to possession (he cannot be possessed by deadman) Electricity Manipulation (stated by raven here) power bestowal (he gave this guy his powers) attack reflection (he reflected cyborg's attack) mind control (prismon who was powered by trigon could mind control the teen titans) teleportation (he teleported to raven) energy projection (he can shoot lazers from his eyes) possession (he was able to posses raven) biological manipulation (he was able to stop wally's heart) spatial manipulation (he was able to break barriers between dimensions) telekinesis (seen here) illusion creation (he can create illusions) summoning (he was able to summon demons) immune to summoning (he cannot be summoned) Attack Potency: Planet level '(flash stated that he would destroy the planet if not stopped, raven states that he can reshape planets she also stated that he was going to destory the planet she states it again here aswell, starfire states that if they dont stop trigon then the earth is doomed and also this statment proves it aswell) '| Multi Solar System '(fought teen titans and it was stated multiply times that he can one shot them) '| Universe Level + '(defeated Superman and killed the justice league, superman in his fight with golden age superman shook the space-time contiuum, wonder woman can repair timelines, he had a universe to play with but he wanted much more, he torned an antire universe asunder, brought an antire universe to his knees he also conquered an antire universe) '| Multiverse Level + '(the monitor stated that trigon and spectre (jim corrigan) are in the same level and spectre was able to fight zero hour parallax who recreated the multiverse) '| Hyperverse Level '(fought and stelemated mxy who was able to destroy all the numbered dimensions) '''Speed: Infinite to Immeasurable '(should be comparable to other characters such as superman who was able to catch flash and flash can outran time) 'MTFL+ '(comparable to the green lantern who's speed caluclated to be mftl+) '''Lifting Strength: class M due to his sheer size Striking Strength: Planet Level | Multi solar System Level | Universe Level + | Multiverse Level+ | Hyperverse Level Durability: Planet Level | Multi Solar System Level '(he tanked teen titans attacks with ease) '| Universe Level + '(he should be comparable to the justice league) '| Multiverse Level + '(he should survive attacks from spectre since he was stated to be his equal) '| Hyperverse Level '''(fought mxy and tanked some of his attacks) '''Stamina: '''Unknown probably limitless' '''Range: '''Planet Level | Multi solar System Level | Universe Level + | Multiverse Level+ | Hyperverse Level' '''Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: High:'He was able to rule thousand worlds and commands an antire army '''Weaknesses: '''he cannot moved through dimensions, he needs souls to amp himself '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Blasts:'He can shoot energy blasts from his eyes '''Key: trigon post crisis | trigon new 52 | trigon injustice Note: This is NOT completed yet Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4